


Four Sarah Jane Drabbles

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble Collection, Female Friendship, Goodbyes, Multi, Silly, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles from Sarah Jane Drabble Tag at Cosmic Cheerleaders, from February 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip to the British Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts), [ainexxxxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ainexxxxxx), [boro_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boro_girl).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane/Harry, museum - prompt from carawj

'Look, old girl,' said Harry, as they tiptoed through the darkened halls, 'isn’t this a little bit like, well... stealing?'

  
She rolled her eyes at him. 'Of course it is, but it’s for their own good. Do you want the mummy to come out of hibernation while the museum’s full of kids on a school trip?'

  
He shook his head. 'But couldn’t the Doctor have used the TARDIS to get it, instead of us having to sneak in like this?'

  
'The Doctor’s busy. And besides, I’ve always wanted to break into a museum at night.'

  
Harry shrugged. 'Sarah Jane, you’re wonderful, but sometimes I don’t understand you at all.'

  
She grinned. 'Just how I like it.'


	2. Being Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the use of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes" - prompt from carawj

Luke, Clyde and Rani stared, with the standard teenage expression of mingled disgust, disbelief and shame.

  
‘What happened?’ Rani finally asked.

  
Gita and Sarah Jane looked up at them from where they sat, dripping wet and sheepish, on Sarah’s lawn.

  
Sarah was the first to speak. ‘I was just watering the flowers,’ she explained, ‘and Gita popped over to say hello, and I accidentally splashed her with the watering can, so she splashed me back…’

  
‘… and then Sarah turned on the hose!’ Gita said, indignantly. ‘And I remembered that Rani’s old super-soaker was still in the shed…’

  
They looked guiltily at the kids, who, as one, rolled their eyes and turned to go into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Chrissie after Alan and Maria's taxi has just pulled away in "The Last Sontaran" - prompt from boro_girl

‘So, have you ever been to another planet, then?’ Chrissie asked, after they had watched the taxi turn the corner and the boys had gone inside.

‘Quite a few,’ Sarah said. ‘Not recently, though.’

‘Ah,’ said Chrissie. She sighed. ‘I suppose that makes America seem a little bit less far away.’

‘Not really,’ Sarah said wistfully.

Afterwards, neither of them cared to remember that they had hugged, and cried, but they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah jane and maria bonding - prompt from ainexxxxxx

Half an hour after Sarah Jane had taken the Archetype home, she was knocking on the door of the Jacksons’ house again. 

  
‘Maria!’ she said, as soon as the door was open, ‘you have to help. What do teenage boys wear?’

  
Maria shrugged. ‘Um… normal stuff. Jeans… t-shirts…’

  
Sarah Jane stuffed a wodge of notes into her hand. ‘I daren’t leave him alone and I can’t take him out dressed like that. You’re about his height, could you go and get him some clothes?’

  
‘Of course! Anything I can do to help!’

  
Sarah pulled her into a rushed hug. ‘Oh, you’re a lifesaver! I’d better get back before he tries to eat the washing powder again…’

  
And she was gone. Maria grinned. Suddenly living here was looking a lot more fun.


End file.
